Circus Monster
by Miwo
Summary: She left it all alone. It was going to sing without her. If only he hadn't fallen in love. A story of the troubled friendship between Gumi and Luka. No romance or yuri. Please R&R! Oneshot!


_Time is dead and gone._

It looked at the clock. It stared at it long enough that its eyes crossed. At first it was 9:27. The next second it was 2:09. It never knew what time it was. But neither did the rest of the others. _He_ didn't want them to know what time it was. _He_ didn't want them to know how long they had been gone. Even though the others had always questioned their freedom held by that clock, it didn't care. It didn't care about anything anymore.

_Show must go on, it's time for our act._

It wondered why she wasn't in her room. It could usually hear her sing from her dressing room. She sang a song with a sweet melody, but the lyrics stabbed its ears. She sang about freedom. She didn't care what he thought. She was the only one who called him by his real name.

_They all scream at me, they cannot see this curtain hides me. _

It had heard its name several minutes before, but it didn't leave its room. It didn't want to sing until she came back. It could hear the audience call out "Sing for us, monster!" in unison through the thin curtain. "I will not sing," it said to itself. "I will not sing without her."

_An amazing gift, so quick and swift, you were amazing._

She sang better than it. She sang better than anyone. And he knew. He gave her solos, and the crowd would cheer. They wouldn't laugh or yell, as they did when it sang. They loved her. The others loved her. _He _loved her. She was as good as human. She wasn't deformed, like the rest of them. He only let her come here because he fancied her. But he knew he couldn't love someone who he technically owned. That's why he transferred her to another circus.

_By myself I can't, they start to chant! Why are you not here?_

It knew why she wasn't there. Even though he denied it, he loved her too much. He had to send her away. It hated him for that, but it knew she was happier there. She was better off, but it couldn't help being selfish. It heard the chants again, and it knew she wouldn't come back. The only thing it could do was sing. Without her. It sighed and stepped on the stage. A cold hand was placed on its shoulder. But it wasn't her hand.

_Grinning at me, I lay on my knees. _

It fell to the ground as his hand squeezed its arm. "She's gone," he told it. He smiled, making it uncomfortable. They laughed. Salty tears streamed down its face. "You look so ugly when you cry!" one of them screamed. "Sing for us!"

_They want to hear me, why cannot he see?_

They all joined in. It covered its ears, struggling to breathe. "Sing," he told it. "She's not coming to sing with you. So sing." It silently shrieked, hiding its face from them. "I will not," it tried to tell him, but the words wouldn't come out. Every time it tried to speak, its throat clogged up, and its attempts just hurt it even more.

_I want to see you. I need to see you. I have to see you. What happened to you?_

It used its long, uneven fingernails to carve her face into the stage. He saw it, his eyes filling with hatred and remorse. He whipped it and stepped on its picture. "Sing," he ordered. "Now."

_We get up on stage, they start to enrage. _

He pulls it up against its will. It stood up, still crying. They laughed at it, screaming at it to sing. He pushed it down and forced it to stand up again. "You're going to give these people their money's worth."

It looked down at the picture of her. "_Why are you not here? Why is he so near?" _ It squeaked.

_He wants me to sing, I just cannot bring-I say…_

"Sing, you stubborn brat!" he screamed. "Sing!" they repeated. "_He's not you!_" it shrieked. He wasn't her. He never could be. He wasn't as sweet and as kind as she was, he wasn't as gentle and selfless as she was, and he wasn't the only one to call it his friend. "Sing!" It clenched its fists. "No."

_What else can I do?_

* * *

**So this is my attempt at a new kind of writing. I hope you like it!**

**Who everyone was:**

**Luka-The monster**

**Gumi-The girl**

**Gakupo-The ringleader**

**Miku-The one who screamed at Luka**

**THIS WONDERFUL SONG WAS WRITTEN BY THE TALENTED CIRCUS-P. THE PICTURE IS ALSO BY HIM. PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS SONG, IT'S BEAUTIFUL.**

**I do not own Vocaloid, the song, or the picture.**


End file.
